Turning Point
by Caz251
Summary: Hermione Granger finds out that she isn't a Granger at all. How does this concern Severus Snape? What will Ron think? Please R&R. Rated for safety. Complete.
1. The frizzyhaired, knowitall

**A/N: I'm on exam leave just now so I've been doing some writing. Please read and review, but keep in mind that it hasn't been betaed. Anyone who is brave enough to want to beta this story pleasecontact me. I will try to update regularly.**

**Carol**

**

* * *

**

Turning Point

**Chapter 1 The frizzy-haired, know-it-all **

It was the summer before her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the war with Voldemort was finally over. Harry had, with Ron and her help, vanquished the evil tyrant for good after destroying his horcruxes. They had spent weeks celebrating and now for the first time since the end of the war she had peace and quiet.

Ron had gone with Harry to collect his things from the Dursley's as he isn't going back there now he doesn't have to. He, Ron and Draco have rented a flat between them a couple of streets from where she lived with her parents. Draco had turned to the side of the light the night Dumbledore had been _killed_ and soon a friendship was made between them all. Draco was clearing Malfoy Manor and Hermione was using her free time not to read or do homework, but to contemplate her life so far.

Ever since she was small she had been teased about being an ugly frizzy-haired, know-it-all bookworm. She remembered being called that from her first day of primary. It was during her time of reflection that she decided to do something about her frizzy hair. She remembered how she had tamed it for the Yule Ball using one of Lavender's books on magical makeovers.

She decided as these spells were not really her area of expertise that she would floo Ginny or Tonks. She took a tub of floo powder out of her drawer, crept forward on her knees, sprinkled some into the flames, put her head in afterwards and shouted the burrow, as it was about 3pm and Tonks would be at work.

She looked around the kitchen in the burrow from the fireplace about to shout for Ginny when she heard voices. The voices seemed to belong to Molly and Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. They seemed to be having a heated discussion, so she kept as quiet as possible not wanting to be noticed.

"Severus, you have to tell her. The concealment charms will be wearing off any day now. You have to tell her she is your daughter.", scolded Professor McGonagall. A daughter, Hermione thought to herself, Snape has a daughter, poor girl.

"Minnie, you know it's not that simple. Not after the way I've treated her the last six years. She won't want anything to do with me.", he retorted bitterly. Minnie, Hermione thought, I can just imagine Harry and Ron's faces if they knew what McGonagall gets called.

"Now, now Severus,Minnie is right, she isn't judgmental, she'll understand. You had to act that way to keep your cover, she can't hold that against you.", Arthur chastised.

"He's right there Severus, she's a bright girl, definitely your daughter, she can be just as stubborn as you that Hermione.", Molly said fondly.

That's when Hermione pulled her head out of the fire and back into her bedroom, feeling slightly sick. Could they have been talking about her. Snape had been awful to her for six years, she was bright, stubborn, and not judgmental, and her name was Hermione.


	2. Escaping Mum

Chapter 2 Escaping Mum

She decided that she wasn't going to wait and find out, she was going to going to go to the Burrow. She left a note for her parent's saying where she was in case they got home before her, forgetting they were at some convention, then flooed to the Burrow. She was greeted by a flustered looking Mrs. Weasley. "Her- Hermione, how nice to see you. What brings you here?", she asked in a tone indicating that she wasn't expecting the young witch.

"Oh, I just came to see Ginny, is she here?", Hermione asked trying to remain calm through all the thoughts of what she had heard not ten minutes ago. "Yes, she's upstairs dear, would you like me to fetch her or do you want to go up?", she questioned. "Eh, I'll go up if that's ok Mrs. Weasley", she replied after having a sudden image of Ginny on the stairs with a set of extendable ears.

Sure enough once she had said hello to everyone in the kitchen and closed the door behind her did she see Ginny sitting at the top of the stairs. She climbed the stairs and motioned Ginny into her room. She followed her into the room apparent shock on her face.

"Gin, what did you hear? It must be something big if it's shocked you to silence.", Hermione joked. "Promise me you won't flip, 'Mione", Ginny asked tentatively. "Promise", Hermione agreed.

""_Severus, you have to tell her. The concealment charms will be wearing off any day now. You have to tell her she is your daughter.", scolded Professor McGonagall._

"_Minnie, you know it's not that simple. Not after the way I've treated her the last six years. She won't want anything to do with me.", he retorted bitterly._

"_Now, now Severus, Minnie is right, she isn't judgmental, she'll understand. You had to act that way to keep your cover, she can't hold that against you.", Arthur chastised._

"_He's right there Severus, she's a bright girl, definitely your daughter, she can be just as stubborn as you that Hermione.", Molly said fondly._

"_But she still won't accept it, accept me. I've put her Harry and Ron through too much for her to forgive me. Anyway what can I offer her, she deserves a life after all she's been through and if it were to be known she was my daughter she wouldn't get that because of my past.", he finished somberly._

"_Severus Snape don't you dare say that, your effort in this war, well without it I as well as many others including Mr. Potter, would be dead. If you hadn't cast that curse young Mr. Malfoy would have killed Albus, instead you gave him a chance. You made it seem like he was dead, so that Draco and Narcissa could live and Albus was able to live through it all because of the potion, you made him.", McGonagall bristled. "You risked your life and reputation to do as he asked to get higher in the ranks of the Death Eaters to pass information back to us. Something for which he is eternally grateful, he says we won this war because of you, and I agree, my husband doesn't say things like that for nothing you know. Come on Severus, you know that is not true, she will have whatever life she wants, because she'll work for it. Remember S.P.E.W, she wouldn't back down with it would she. In fact I think she's doing more research of her cause.", Minerva snapped._

"_And she'll understand why you were like that and if Ron has anything to say about the situation, well leave him to me.", Molly joked._

_There was a rush of the floo and a scraping of a chair._

"_Her- Hermione, how nice to see you. What brings you here?", she asked."_

And you know what happened from then on.", Ginny said.

"Gin, I'm in for it aren't I, can you do me a favour and come stay for a couple of weeks. I need a friend.", Hermione begged.

"Course Mione, but what do we tell Harry and Ron. And how do I escape mum.", Ginny said with a look of worry on her face.

"Well we tell Harry and Ron nothing about this yet until I'm told. And I'll deal with your mum.", Hermione said a plan formulating in her head, whilst wondering how Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore had kept their marriage secret.

Hermione helped Ginny pack then they headed downstairs to persuade Mrs. Weasley to let Ginny go. "Mrs. Weasley, can Ginny come and stay with me for a couple of weeks because my parents are away to a dental convention and they'd prefer I had someone stay with me. I'll keep an eye on her, promise and I'll make sure she does her homework.", Hermione begged aware of the five sets of eyes on her. Four of which were looking at her with a look of appraisal the other however a look of outrage.

"Of course, Hermione dear on one condition however, you come here on Friday night, so that we can celebrate your coming of age.", Mrs. Weasley gushed.

Hermione who didn't want to be there any longer than absolutely necessary quickly agreed, before saying goodbye to everyone and dragging Ginny out the door into the livingroom.

They flooed back to Hermione's house and dragged Ginny's things upstairs to their bedroom. The girls then changed into pajamas and made their way down to the livingroom to watch TV and chat.


	3. Molly’s Plan

Chapter 3 Molly's Plan

**The Burrow**

"You do realise that you have just been scammed, don't you?", Severus asked Molly as soon as the girls had left.

Molly laughed at him. "No, not really. Hermione will make sure she does all her homework which is more than I could. I have talked Hermione into a party, and I'm getting at least two Ginny free weeks. Plus Ginny will respect me as a parent because I gave her her own space."

Severus was a bit taken aback at Molly's take on it all. For a moment he could have sworn she'd do well in Slytherin until she tried to take on the master. Although her plan was not great it was foolproof so he went along with it.

**Hermione's House **

"Mione, what was all that back at mine about homework. You seriously don't expect me to work do you?", Ginny whined.

"No, stupid. Unless you'd forgotten it's my birthday tomorrow so I'll be of age. I'll be able to do magic and seeing as you'd be in my house so can you because they would trace it to me. So really the homework will be practical.", Hermione smiled.

Just as Ginny was about to reply an owl swooped down on her dropping a letter on her head. She took the letter and the bird took flight. Opening the letter, she wondered who would be owling her. The letter read:

Ginny,

You have left your wand here, not to worry though. I know that neither you or Hermione will want to come for it and you won't want to wait till Friday to get it back, so Professor Snape will drop it off on his way home. Please be nice to him dear. I think he wants to talk to Hermione so when he arrives take your wand and excuse yourself to your room. If you don't there will be consequences.

Give my love to Hermione.

Love

Mum

All Ginny could say to Hermione as she handed her the letter ways "Forgot wand, Snape coming here, now, sorry".

Hermione looked panic-struck for a moment then said," No worries Gin, at least we'll find out the truth."

They sat for a couple of minutes longer until the doorbell was rung. Ginny hid the letter, there were only two choices of who would be at the door and she didn't think it would be wise for either party to see the letter. Harry and Ron or Professor Snape.

Hermione answered the door and ushered Professor Snape into the livingroom were Ginny was sitting. Ginny took her wand from the Professor and her cue to leave the room from Hermione. "Would you like something to drink Professor?", Ginny asked timidly.

"Er, yes a cup of tea would be nice, that is if it is alright with Miss Granger", he answered politely. Hermione nodded and Ginny went into the kitchen to make him a cup of tea.

"Hermione, I have something to tell you. You have every right to be angry and shout, but can you let me finish telling you everything before you pass judgement on what I have to say", Snape said quickly.

Hermione nodded as Ginny came back with a cup of tea for Snape and coke for her. "There you go professor, Mione I put some ice in yours. Is it ok if I go floo Harry.", Ginny asked as she needed the excuse to leave the room.

"Of course Gin, the floo powder is in my drawer. Tell Harry I'll speak to him tomorrow. And can you please tell your darling brother if he wakes me like that again, well tell him I will cause him a great amount of pain.", Hermione said with a smirk, similar to Snape's trademark one.

Ginny nodded then ran up the stairs two at a time and into her and Hermione's room. Hermione then turned back to Snape. "I'm sorry Sir, please continue", she said to indicate he should carry on with what he was saying.

"Well, were to begin. Hermione you are not muggleborn and Helen and Victor Granger are not your parents, they are your aunt and uncle. I'm sorry I am being abrupt, but I don't really know how to tell you this. I am your father Hermione, and I'm sorry I had to give you up, but it was for your own safety.", he paused for a couple of minutes to see if she was processing all the new information, then continued as she nodded her understanding.

"Your mother was an amazing witch called Alyssa Alexandra Granger-Snape, but Voldemort had her murdered about a week after you were born. He sent a group of Death Eaters after her because she would not join him. I heard Lucius torture her, but I couldn't do anything to help her as I was upstairs putting you to bed. I had to get you out of there so I brought you here to Alyssa's brother's house, then went to speak with Albus.", Snape finished sombrely, tears leaking from his eyes.

At first Hermione wasn't sure as what to say but then she pulled him into a hug, tears stinging her eyes and told him that it was ok and she understood why he did what he did.


	4. Ronald’s Anger and Stupidity

**AN: I will try and update this fic at least once a week, but am busy with college so we'll see. I'd just like to thank those who have stuck with this fic and this flighty author.**

Chapter 4 Ronald's Anger and Stupidity

**Harry and Ron's flat**

Harry and Ron were sitting in front of the fire drinking firewhiskey when it turned green and Ginny exited the floo system gracefully. She moved across the room and was sitting on Harry's lap before they noticed she was even there.

"Gin, what's wrong. Why are you here? Everyone's ok aren't they?", Ron started.

"Everyone is fine Ron. I fancied a chat with Harry, so I came over for a bit.", Ginny retorted with a look as if to say 'Calm down, Ronniekins'.

"How did you manage to get out of the house like that to come here, wouldn't your mum have flipped", Harry asked reasonably, who was absentmindedly playing with Ginny's hair. Ginny looked at him as if he was daft before answering "I'm staying at Mione's." She then looked at her attire and realised what he meant. "Oops, I forgot we were like this. Oh no, I'll never be able to face him again.", she muttered to herself.

"Who won't you be able face. Come on Gin you faced Voldemort, who could be worse than him.", Ron said absolutely baffled about who she was talking about.

"Yes, I faced Voldemort, but he never saw me in just this", she said referring to her shorts and spaghetti strap top pyjamas.

"I won't be able to sit through potions ever again", she mumbled. "WHAT", yelled Ron, "SNAPE, saw you and Mione like that. I'll kill him." Ginny looked terrified and realised what she'd said.

"Ron, calm down and I'll explain", Ginny said whilst trying to keep calm herself. After explaining all about her wand and how Snape returned it, Ron still wasn't happy.

**Back at Mione's**

Hermione had her dad in a death grip, one he most certainly wouldn't be able to get out of, when the fire in the livingroom turned green and a very red Ronald Weasley stepped out of the fireplace.

He pulled his wand out and pointed it at Snape. "Leave her alone you greasy git. Leave her and get out of here before I curse you into oblivion.", Ron shouted at his stunned Professor. The next moment Harry and Ginny appeared in the room. "Ron stop this now", Harry shouted at him whilst Ginny apologised for her brother's behaviour.

"Gin, how come you're apologising to that greasy git. He has his hands all over Mione.", Ron accused his sister.

Ginny stared at her brother before replying "I apologised for you, because you're so pigheaded that you won't do it even when you realise you are wrong. Yes he has his arms around her, it's called a hug Ron, you know something to comfort or soothe someone. And unless it has slipped your notice she has her arms round him to."

She then turned to Hermione, "You ok, Mia". When Hermione nodded she turned to Ron, "I told you didn't I.". Ron looked astounded then turned to Hermione and started shouting in rage, "Keep away from me okay, I don't want to speak to you anymore. Are your grades that important to you? So important that you forget about decency, about the trouble you could get in for sleeping with a teacher. About me, or do you love the greasy git."

Both Hermione and Severus stood suddenly both shaking with rage, Severus had pulled his wand and pointed it at Ron, but Hermione got to him first and punched him in the face. "HOW DARE YOU? How could you even think I would do that, for one I don't need to improve my grades in potions. If I was you maybe, but I have more than half a brain. Maybe you should take your own advice.", she yelled.

A cough behind her made her realise what she had said, turning she gave her dad a small smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to repulse you.", she then turned and started yelling at Ron again. "Secondly, about you, Ronald. Well, you have just made it perfectly clear you don't trust me. Lastly he is not a greasy git, and yes I love him, he's my dad."

Everyone looked shocked and surprised at Hermione's outburst, although Ginny and Severus looked proud beyond belief. No one said anything but stared at the girl until Ginny spoke up, "Harry get him out of here, please", she pleaded.


	5. Call me Severus

**AN: Rather a short chapter, so I will post again sometime this weekend.**

Chapter 5 Call me Severus

When Harry had successfully flooed Ron out of the room he turned to Professor Snape, "I really am sorry about Ron, Professor Snape, he is just a little shall we say overzealous.", he grinned weakly.

"Call me Severus, Harry and thank you, for your help and your ability to listen.", Snape said, just before Harry nodded and flooed out of the room.

"I'm going to head up Mia. Sorry again sir, Goodnight.", Ginny said trying to move towards the door, when she was called back. "Miss Weasley, Ginny, please call me Severus, we should drop the formalities as we are not in school. I would like to thank you for defending me to your brother like you did, it was very kind of you. Look after Hermione for me, as I must leave. I bid you both goodnight.", he said as he kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"Good night Severus", Ginny said just as Hermione said "Night Dad", then got up to show him out as Mione seemed too tired to even move.

Once he left Ginny went back to see how Mione was as she knew that Ron was supposed to be her boyfriend and that she was deeply hurt by his lack of trust. How much she wanted to murder her brother at this moment in time.

"Mione, are you ok? It's cool you know, or with me anyway, you being Snape's daughter. I mean now we know how you're so studious. Your only problem is your temper, in a way your worse than Snape."

"I, it's, why does Ron have to be such a jerk?", she asked before dissolving into tears. "I mean does he not trust me? I trust him."


	6. Harry the Peacemaker

**AN: Sorry, another short chapter, busy working on essays and a psychology report, but will try to post a longer chapter soon.**

Chapter 6 Harry The Peacemaker

**Harry and Ron's flat**

"WHAT?", yelled Ron at the look of outrage on his best friend's face. "It's not my fault", he continued, "She was the one keeping secrets from me, I mean why didn't she tell me she was Snape's daughter. She hit me, I think I now know how Draco felt in third year."

"Ron, I don't think she was keeping secrets, it looks like she just found out as well mate. I mean I know we never exactly liked him but if she knew she'd have told us. And as for her hitting you mate, well you did accuse her of sleeping with Snape to boost her grades. Now if you'd just accused her of sleeping with Snape for the hell of it, you might have got away with it, but when her grades come into it. Well, you know how much time she spends in the library.", Harry reasoned.

Ron just stared at his friend as if he was nuts. "I think I should go and apologise", Ron said weakly, before trying to stand and falling back onto the sofa, because of the amount of firewhiskey he had already consumed. "Well maybe I should sit for a bit first, I think I have concussion.", he concluded.

"Er, Ron I don't think you should go tonight. Go up to bed and I'll go check on her and I'll wake you and tell you what she says. Okay mate.", He said to an already snoring Ron. He then stood up and made his way to the fireplace from were he left for Hermione's house.


	7. Severus’s Amusement

**AN: I'm sorry that it has taken a fortnight to get this posted but I had coursework to get done. I would like to thank those who have waited for this update and have added my to their alert list or favourite stories list. One thing I would like to say in reply to a review I got is that this story is not my main priority, i am trying to write this story using a style of writing i no longer use to keep the fic consistant and it is rather hard, especially given the little amount of time i get to write, chapters may be short and you may not like that but then it is up to you if you wish to continue reading. I don't mind criticism in reviews as long as it is constructive, but no author likes to be told how to write their story, even if it is not their favourite of their work.**

Chapter 7 Severus's Amusement

**Minerva McGonagall's office Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Minerva was sitting behind her desk re-checking her lesson plans for about the hundredth time when she heard her office door being slammed open. She looked up from her paperwork to see a very angry Severus Snape storming into the room, she could only assume that Hermione had rejected him.

"Bloody stupid git, can't see what he's done, I'll string him up, stupid red-headed idiot.", Severus muttered under his breath whilst pulling out the chair and sitting opposite Minerva.

"What happened, Severus? What has Mr Weasley done to annoy you so much?", Minerva asked timidly.

"Oh, nothing much. I told Hermione the truth, she accepted it, and then Weasley came through the floo and accused her of being in love with and sleeping with me for grades when he saw me giving her a hug. Hermione then started shouting at him, after nearly breaking his nose, telling him that she unlike him had more than half a brain and suggested he take his own advice. She then told him that yes she did love me, but because I am her dad. Ginny then got Harry to get him out of there. So all in all a pretty eventful evening.", he said quickly.

"Oh dear, I thought Mr. Weasley would react a bit like this but to accuse her of sleeping with you, it's absurd. For one she doesn't need to improve her grade in potions, you deliberately mark her down so nobody can say anything about favouritism and she still passes with higher marks than you did. And secondly, why on earth would he think you'd sleep with a student. Everyone knows not to approach you for anything let alone start a relationship with you.", Minerva ranted. "I think I'll be having words with Mr Weasley on Friday night, as I'm sure Molly will request that he is in attendance."

Severus watched with barely concealed amusement as she started muttering under her breath about how to hex him without appearing to have done so. When she started muttering about fools and how if it was during term time she'd have deducted points from her own house for his stupidity, he could no longer control his laughter.

"I must admit Minnie, for someone so loyal to their house, you really seem to be getting into unloyal territory", Severus replied. "Thank you for listening Minerva, I think I'll retire for the night. Please give my regards to Albus. Night Min."

"Night Severus", she replied absentmindedly.


	8. Of Owls and Elves

Chapter 8 Of Owls and Elves

**Mione's**** House**

Before Ginny could reply to Hermione's statement Harry flooed into the livingroom. He took one look at Hermione and went and gave her a hug and a reassuring smile. He then gave Ginny a quick kiss before sitting down opposite Hermione.

"'Mione, he didn't mean what he said, he's well he's pretty drunk. We had quite a bit to drink tonight. You should see him, he's crashed on the couch just now. How hard did you hit him by the way? 'Cause he says that he thinks he has concussion.", Harry laughed. "Honestly though Mione, he really is sorry. He was going to come over but I talked him out of it, with you having white carpets and all, you know bloodshed."

"I know Harry, but he doesn't seem to trust me anymore. I think he thinks I'm going to leave him now that the war is over. I mean if there had been someone else doesn't he think I'd have gone to them before the war in case one of us didn't make it.", Hermione sobbed. "I love him, but I also hate him. I really don't know what to do."

"It's okay Mione. We understand, I think Ron might as well. If you want to talk about it we're here for you.", Harry said. "If you want to talk about anything, Ron, Professor Snape, the war, anything talk to one of us Mione, please. Whatever it is don't let it eat you ok."

"He's right Mia, you can tell us anything.", Ginny agreed.

"Thanks, it's all been a bit much to take in and it's only 8 o'clock. I need a drink, back in a minute.", she said as she walked into the kitchen. She came back carrying a tray with three cups of hot chocolate and passed them round.

She sat down and started to explain everything that had happened in the last 5 or so hours. She had just started to explain how she came to live with the Grangers when a black eagle owl flew in through the open window. She took the letter from the owl and gave it some water to drink, before opening the letter.

Hermione,

I forgot to tell you earlier should you need anything just call for Lani, she is your house-elf and will help you with whatever you need. The owl I sent this with is also yours, her name is Skye. I hope you are feeling better, I will speak to you soon.

Love

Dad

She read the letter a couple of times, before grabbing a quill and two pieces of parchment and writing to different notes. One was for her father saying thank you, and the other to Draco Malfoy, who was sorting out Malfoy Manor.

She sent the letter to her dad with Skye. She then showed Harry and Ginny the letter from her dad, and called for Lani. There was a pop and a small house-elf appeared in front of Hermione.

"Mistress 'Mione", the elf squealed, "Lani, has missed Mistress."

"Lani, can you please take this to Draco Malfoy immediately. Tell him it's very important. Thank you Lani.", she said whilst handing the elf the other letter. The elf bowed down as low as possible, before vanishing with a crack.

Harry looked at Ginny before asking "What did you write to Dray, 'Mione?" He didn't get an answer as the fireplace once again turned green and out stepped a dishevelled Draco.


	9. The Blonde Is Back

Chapter 9 The Blonde Is Back

"What is so important that you needed me here now, 'Mione?", Draco whined, "That house-elf wouldn't leave me alone until I came straight here. Hang on, when did you get a house-elf?"

"This is what was so important", she said as she walked forward and gave him a hug, "And I'll explain the house-elf bit in a minute." She then restarted her story of what Snape had told her. They sat stunned as she told them what Lucius had done. By the time she had finished the story, she was in tears, so they all descended on her pulling her into a bear hug.

"Now do you see what was so important Draco, I had to hug you, to say thank you for killing the man who killed my mother, even though I never really knew her. And I also needed you to know that I don't blame you for anything that happened in the past or for what your dad did.", Hermione sobbed.

"Shhh 'Mione, its cool okay, forget about it right.", Draco said, "So, you're a pureblood, my dad killed your mum, your dad hid you with your aunt and uncle, I take it that's your house-elf. I understand it all now, wait one thing, who is your dad and where's Ron?"

"Eh, well Ron flipped when he thought 'Mione was cheating on him, so he's crashed on the couch with suspected concussion.", Harry laughed.

"Suspected concussion, you didn't hit him did you 'Mione.", Draco asked trying desperately to control his fit of laughter, when Hermione nodded, he stopped trying and collapsed on the floor. "That, laugh, is, laugh, priceless."

By this point they were all laughing and Hermione had stopped crying. Harry then spoke up, "Yeah, I think that's what Professor Snape thought as well."

Draco instantly sobered at the mention of his godfather and wondered what he had been doing there, then a thought hit him. "Ron didn't think 'Mione was cheating on him with Snape, did he?", Draco laughed when Harry nodded, "I wish I could have seen Severus' face."

The others all looked at him and it was then he realised that they didn't know that Severus was his godfather. "What, he's my godfather I'm allowed to call him Severus, he might even let you lot seen as we're friends. I'm not sure about Ron though after what he said.", he explained.

"Er, well we already call him Severus, or at least me and Gin do.", Harry said. Draco looked confused and a bit shocked as to why Severus would allow a bunch of Gryffindors to call him by his first name.

"What, since when?", he said still looking a bit shocked. "Since, well we've had permission to call him that for about an hour and a half", Ginny replied still looking at Draco's shocked face.

"So, he's letting you three call him Severus. I'm surprised, I didn't think he liked Gryffindors that much. I mean just look at the way he is with McGonagall and they're both adults.", Draco remarked, once the shock wore off.

"Actually, he gets on quite well with Minnie, by the sounds of things. And it's only they two who are allowed to call him Severus. He doesn't extend me that courtesy, I can only call him Professor, Professor Snape, Sir or dad.", Hermione said quite matter-of-factly.

Shock once again crossed Draco's features. "Who is Minnie, don't tell me Professor McGonagall goes by the name Minnie.", Draco asked, before laughing when Hermione nodded, "Hang on, did you just say dad?", Draco said looking perplexed.

"Yep, Professor Snape is my dad.", Hermione said waiting for Draco to process all the new information. He looked like he had just been told someone had died, and took a while before he spoke.

"Mother of Merlin, your Snape's daughter. That means, how can he stand me, I'm the son of the man who killed his wife. He agreed to be my godfather, after all Lucius had done. Bloody hell.", Draco said as he slumped into a chair.

"Dray, he doesn't think that way. Lucius killed my mother, his wife. You didn't kill her, plus I think he wanted to help you escape Lucius.", Hermione said tentatively.

"Wait, I know how I can make it up to you both, 'cause I'm sure Snape would have wanted to kill him. There is some portraits of him at the manor I was going to burn, but I wouldn't mind putting the burning on hold till you've cursed them a bit.", Draco laughed.

"That could be fun, can we help?", Harry piped up, before they all dissolved into fits of laughter. "I mean, I'm pretty sure we've all wanted to curse him at some point.

They all sat in Hermione's livingroom talking and laughing for a couple of hours, before Hermione realised that none of them had eaten and ordered a carry out. They had all began to relax and unwind when the doorbell rang.


	10. The Carry Out

Chapter 10 The Carry Out

Hermione made her way to the door and was standing in the hall, when she realised her purse was in the livingroom. She continued to the door calling Ginny to bring her bag and come and help carry the food.

Hermione opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. She had been told she really wasn't Hermione Granger, but Hermione Snape, her boyfriend thought she was sleeping with her dad, but what she saw on the other side of the door shocked her more than anything else that day.

Standing on her doorstep with their food in his hands and a smile on his face was her best friend, or he was before she went to Hogwarts and he moved house, Gary Dalton. He looked just like she remembered him, except for the fact that he was taller and had filled out a bit.

She flung herself at him, much to his surprise and Draco's who had just come into the hallway carrying her bag. Gary looked at Draco as if he was sizing him up, ready to fight and Draco just looked on with a shock. Wearing the same expression he had for most of the night he just stared at the two.

"Gary, oh my, can you stop for a bit, to catch up? Or do you have to get back? I haven't seen you in like six years.", she squealed, dragging him into the house as she spoke. "It's been so long how are you?"

"Sure 'Mione, this was my last stop for the night anyway. I'm fine, how have you been? I tried to contact you when I came back to England at Christmas. I asked your parents where you were at school and the said that you were in a boarding school in Scotland, and I should catch up with you in the summer.", he told her, whilst trying to figure out who the blonde boy was. "You look great by the way."

"Thanks, so do you.", she replied. When she noticed where his attention was focussed, she realised they were no longer alone and then moved into the livingroom, where Ginny was sitting in Harry's lap, motioning the others to follow her.

"You got our food 'Mione, keeping up with you is hard work.", Ginny laughed, whilst moving from Harry's lap, to get plates from the kitchen. "Who's this 'Mione", she said when she spotted Gary.

"Guys, this is Gary Dalton, he was my best friend in primary. Gary this is my mate Harry, my best mate Ginny, Harry's girlfriend. And this is Draco, my well, what would we call you Dray.", Hermione said looking at Draco to try and describe what they were to each other.

"Well 'Mione, you could say I was your boyfriend, but that would be totally wrong and Ron would probably hex me.", he said laughing, whilst thinking of what happened earlier. "So, I would probably say that you were my god-sister, if that's a word if not, well we'll call you my little sister anyway.", he said resolutely.

"Right, what ever bro. Anyway, they go to school with me and are pretty much like family to me. Dray more than others, although we only realised this about three hours ago.", Hermione said.

Ginny went to the kitchen and came back into the room with some plates, sitting herself back down next to Harry and leaning against him. They ate in companionable silence, as they couldn't carry on talking about Hogwarts and Quidditch with a muggle in the room.


	11. Harry’s Explanation

**AN: I've put a few chapters of this fic up this week instead of making you wait. I have a few other things to post this week and may get another chapter of this up, but I have exams starting this month and final exams next month so I may not get much done in the way of writing. I will however do my best to find some time for writing this fic into my schedule, but I want to try my hand at scriptfrenzy so no promises. Thanks to all those who have read, special thanks to those who have reviewed, criticism be it constructive is always welcome.**

Chapter 11 Harry's Explanation

Once they finished eating Harry stood and turned to Hermione. "I'm going to go upstairs and check on Ron, make sure he hasn't slipped into a coma, after what you did to him 'Mione. Is it okay if he comes back down with me, or are you still going to kill him.", Harry asked.

Gary wondered what it was all about but once Harry had finished speaking he gave up listening and started to study Hermione. She was in a word beautiful, he had always admired her for her brains and intellect, but now she was a young woman, not a little girl.

He decided there and then that if she wasn't involved with anyone she'd be his, irrelevant of the fact she was muggle. He was muggleborn and would settle back into a muggle lifestyle if it meant he was with her. He'd forget everything he'd learnt at the Magical Academy in Spain to be with her.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment then looked at Draco and Ginny, who both nodded. "Fine, but tell him if he ever says anything like that then he'll wish it was Professor Snape or Voldemort after him and not me. You had better tell him what I told you lot after he went up and that we have a guest, so that he can pull himself together a bit."

Harry nodded before going upstairs to apparate home, leaving Hermione and the others in the livingroom discussing something or other.

Harry and Ron's flat

Harry apparated into the flat and noticed that Ron was no longer asleep on the couch. He walked into the kitchen and saw him sitting at the breakfast nook. He took the seat next to him and saw that he was sitting with what looked like a cup of soup.

"Ron mate, how's your head? 'Mione says that you can come back over and she won't kill you. She did say that if you say anything like that again you'd wish it was Professor Snape or Voldemort after you.", Harry said tentatively.

"My head hurts like hell, from all the firewhiskey. I'll just clean up then we can go, I want to apologise for what I said I know I hurt her.", Ron said sombrely.

"Listen Ron, I need to fill you in on everything, before we head back over. First things first, you were just up the stairs in one of 'Mione's spare rooms as she has a muggle called Gary, who was her best friend from her primary over. Secondly, Dray's there. Thirdly, this whole Snape thing, don't ask about her mother as it might upset her again as Lucius killed her, Snape then hid her with her aunt and uncle to keep her safe, she'll tell you the rest later. Oh and her and Dray are practically related as Severus is his godfather.", Harry filled him in quickly.

Ron nodded mutely, then turned to go and have a quick shower and get changed, so that he looked less dishevelled, whilst Harry went to pick out some clothes for him, that would make him inconspicuous to a muggle.


	12. Worse than Ron

**AN: Sorry about the wait, but my exams had to come first. I passed History and Psychology, need to resit Sociology, but updates should go back to normal for a couple of weeks. WolfGirl Moonilight as to your idea, I have something in mind as to how to out them all to each other. Thanks again to all though who have stuck with this story and it's flighty author. As always constructive criticism is welcomed.**

Chapter 12 Worse Than Ron

**Mione's**** House**

Harry had just left the room to get Ron and Hermione was beginning to think over what had happened in the last couple of hours, when Ginny spoke up.

"Don't think about it all Mia, it will just make your head hurt, and I need that brain of yours to help me with that essay for Professor Snape.", Ginny said, then at Hermione's pointed look she added. "I know he said I can call him Severus, but it is still a little bit strange."

"What your teachers, professors, whatever you want to call them let you call them by their first names.", Gary said astounded, "We weren't allowed to call ours by their names until we had graduated. Sorry 'Mione, I forgot we're in the same year, you've left as well now."

"No, I still have another year. At our school we are there for seven years instead of six. Gin here is going into sixth year. Dray, Harry, Ron and I will be in seventh year after the summer finishes.", Hermione said then let out a sigh.

"What is it 'Mione, worried about your workload with the exams this year. Or are you worried now about the rumours that will go around school about you being Hermione Snape.", Draco teased. "You know, I can't wait to see Longbottom's face, he's scared shitless of Sev."

"Neither really, I was wondering if I'd get Head Girl and who I would get stuck with as Head Boy if I did.", Hermione said, "I mean Head Boy must be a close run between you, Harry, Ron and maybe Terry Boot. And I really don't want to be stuck with someone incompetent who would abuse their position.", she finished before starting to laugh with Ginny at the look on Draco's face.

They were laughing for a couple of minutes before Draco joined in, leaving Gary sitting perplexed as to why she was more worried about if she would become Head Girl, than about the fact that she was now Hermione Snape. Hang on wasn't that her professors name.

"'Mione, you didn't marry one of you're professors did you?", Gary asked feeling slightly sick at the thought as he must be at least ten years older than her. He only became more confused when the three of them started laughing again.

"Oh my god, he's worse than Ron.", Ginny laughed, "At least he didn't accuse 'Mione of marrying Snape, imagine what he'd say if he heard this. First, Ron accuses him of sleeping with 'Mione, now this."

Hermione chucked a cushion at Ginny and looked towards Draco for help before saying, "No Gary, I didn't marry any of my professors. I did however find out that one of our professors, Professor Snape is my dad."

She looked at Gary who looked very confused. "But, I thought the Granger's were your parents.", he said, still not sure whether or not to believe what he was being told.

"Yeah, so did I, until a couple of hours ago. They are my aunt and uncle, but I'd rather not go into it all now.", she said looking as though she was going to cry again.

"Mia, come on Mia, don't cry again. Harry and Ron will be down in a minute. You don't want him to see you like this do you?", Ginny said. "Listen, we said we'd discuss everything and we will, okay. But let's just get through the week first."


	13. Ron’s Apology and Concealment Charms

**AN: Sorry about the wait but my final exam at college had to take precedence over any writing. Exam was sat on Wednesday and I should get my results on Friday, hopefully I did well enough for what I need to get into Uni. Updates should go back to normal now and thanks to all those who have reviewed your comments are much appreciated. Constructive critism is most welcome.**

**Caz251**

Chapter 13 Ron's Apology and Concealment Charms

She nodded as the door opened and Harry and Ron walked into the room. Ron walked over to where Hermione was sitting on the floor and sat down beside her, pulling her close to him.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it, if I'd just waited to hear what you had to say and not let the famous Weasley temper get the better of me. Can you forgive me?", he said, then looked at her with the puppy dog eyes that always made her melt.

"Yes. And I'm sorry for punching you, I just snapped. Ginny says that my temper is worse than dad's so I think you might need to learn to duck.", she said before she started laughing again. She gave him a quick kiss, then turned to Gary. "This is my boyfriend Ron, he's Gin's brother and Ron this is Gary Dalton, who I went to primary with."

Severus Snape's Private Quarters, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

Severus had just finished marking the seventh years extra credit essays, in case they were needed to appeal to the exam board, and looked up at the clock on the wall. His little girl would be of age in five minutes.

Five minutes time and she'd be seventeen, be able to do magic outside of school, the concealment charm would wear off and she'd no longer be known as a bushy-haired know-it-all, because her black hair would most probably be straight like his.

Then it hit him, he hadn't told her about the concealment charm. She would probably freak out if she saw herself as the charms wore off. Knowing that she would most probably still be awake, he threw on his outer robe and strode outside past the apparition wards , and apparated into her hallway.

Mione's House

"'Mione, I'm going to have to go, I'm meeting Chelsea tomorrow for lunch, you can join us if you want, here's my number. We can meet up maybe sometime in the next couple of weeks, okay", Gary said as he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Sure Gary, we'll hook up sometime during the week. Dray can you show him out I'm too exhausted.", Hermione replied.

"Sure 'Mione.", he answered as he followed Gary out of the livingroom, into the hallway when he heard a small popping noise, which he knew was the sound of someone apparating.

He looked around and saw Professor Snape walking towards him and Gary, then turned to look at Gary who looked stunned. Gary then started to panic upon recognising the man sweeping up towards him. He had seen the man in the Daily Prophet, something in connection with the Death Eaters, he didn't bother to read it like most of the articles featuring the war.

He had read part of the article about you-know-who's defeat to the boy wizard and his friends, he couldn't remember their names, but that was about all he'd read. He definitely recognised this man though, he must either be there for him or the muggles and he's getting neither, Gary thought.

As quick as he could he grabbed his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the figure and yelled Petrificus Totalus at him. The figure was suddenly unable to move and was looking beyond shocked at what had just happened.

The next thing Gary registered was Draco running towards the figure as the others filed out from the livingroom. "What on earth did you do that for? Hang on, you're a wizard.", Draco yelled, "Gin, can you get me wand please?", he said to the little redhead.

Ginny went into the livingroom and came back out with Draco's wand and handed him it. Draco muttered the counter-curse and pulled his godfather to his feet before pushing Gary into the livingroom.


	14. The Aftermath

**AN: I passed my exam got a B so Uni in September. Updates should be once a week for this fic, but I'm starting Write A (Damn) Novel In June, so they might take a bit longer no more than a week and a half though. Constructive criticism is as always welcome.**

**Caz251**

Chapter 14 The Aftermath

Hermione motioned for them all to go back into the livingroom and sit down again as she went upstairs to the bathroom to escape for a couple of minutes. She was stunned, her best friend in the muggle world was a wizard.

She could only imagine that was why he had moved. So that he could go to whatever magical school he'd gone to without her wondering why he wasn't at the local high school.

She then thought about her day and realised all the shocks she'd had that day and decided that if she got another shock within the next hour or so she'd scream. Once she had got used to one thing something else happened.

It was then that she looked in the mirror on the bathroom wall. When she saw her reflection she did the only thing she could think of, she screamed before passing out on the tiled floor.

The silence in the livingroom was deafening and you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. It wasn't long before Severus decided to break the silence. "I want to know exactly what is going on here. Who is this dunderhead, Draco", he said to Draco as he pointed to Gary.

"Er, his names Gary Dalton he went to primary with 'Mione. As for what's going on I only know some of it I'm a bit confused myself. The short version is a house-elf came to me, I came here, 'Mione gave me a hug for killing Lucius, talked for a while, ordered dinner. Gary delivered it, 'Mione asked him in, thought he was muggle, Harry went and got Ron, Ron apologised, I was showing Gary out, then you showed up.", Draco said as fast as he could. "Why are you here anyway, sir?", he continued politely.

"I think I understand that. And I'm here because of", Severus started before being cut off by an ear-splitting scream from upstairs. "that", he finished whilst standing up and striding out of the livingroom and up the stairs.


	15. All It Takes Is A Calming Draft

**AN: I'm sorry about the wait, I've been trying to keep getting back to write some of this, but this month Write A (Damn) Novel In June is taking precedence. Thanx to all those who have reviewed, as always constructive criticism is welcomed.**

Chapter 15 All It Takes Is A Calming Draft

He entered the bathroom and saw Hermione on the tiled floor, she was out cold. He picked her up and walked back down the stairs with Hermione in his arms. When he walked into the livingroom he placed her one of the now empty sofas and turned to Ginny.

"Ginny can you please floo Professor McGonagall. Can you ask her to go down to my stores get a headache relief potion, a calming draft and a dreamless sleep potion and bring them here as quickly as possible.", he asked in a hurried tone.

She nodded as she left the room to get some floo powder from Hermione's room and floo her head of house. She was a little shocked about her friend's appearance, then she remembered the conversation she had earlier,_ "The concealment charms will be wearing off any day now."_

**Minerva ****McGonagall's Private Quarters, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Minerva had just curled up against her husband on the couch in their livingroom with a book called _Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration,_ when Ginny Weasley's head appeared in her fireplace. To say that she was a little shocked that Ginny was staring out of her fireplace was an understatement.

"Ginny, what has happened? What's wrong?", she asked quickly as she recovered from the fact a student was in her fireplace. She moved from the couch and got down on her hands and knees so that was easier to talk to Ginny.

"Professor Snape asked me to floo you and ask youto go down to his stores get a headache relief potion, a calming draft and a dreamless sleep potion and bring them here as quickly as possible. 'Mione passed out when she saw the concealment charms on her had worn of and she hit her head I think.", Ginny said hurriedly.

Minerva nodded to Ginny before moving over to the mantle to get some floo powder as she watched the girl disappear from her fireplace. Throwing the floo powder into the places she walked into the fire stating clearly, "Severus Snape's Private Stores, Hogwarts."

Once she was in the store room she located the necessary potions, slipping them into a potions case she shrunk them and put them into the pocket of her robes. Making her way back to the fireplace she flood to a townhouse she owned just outside of London, then apparated to the Granger household.

Entering through the back door she made her way into the living room, unshrinking the potions case as she went before handing it to Severus. She watched as he then proceeded to pour potion after potion down the girl's throat.

Minerva took a good look at the girl, she looked almost exactly like her mother Alyssa. She was tall and curvaceous, with her mother's bone and facial structure, but she had her father's hair and eye colour.

The potions began to work their magic and before long the girl was in a deep dreamless sleep, and the attention of the group was turned towards the one person in the room that nobody really knew.


	16. The Turning Point

**AN: I'm sorry about the wait, I've been trying to keep getting back to write some of this, but this month Write A (Damn) Novel In June took precedence, I have finished that though and I made the 50K mark, I am soo proud of myself. This story is unfortunately finished, I may return and do a sequal, but not at the moment as I have many other projects that I wish to work on. This fic had been one of my babies from years ago and trying to write this story after loosing it was almost painful, but people asked for it to be continued and I bowed to public demand. Thanx to all those who have reviewed, as always constructive criticism is welcomed. A special thank you goes to anyone who had cajoled me to continue with this story, I made it in the end.**

Chapter 16: The Turning Point

In the time that Hermione had been asleep, quite a lot of things happened, Minerva left back to Hogwarts, Hermione's friends seemed to take up permanent residence in her front room and Severus thoroughly questioned Gary until his heart was content. When Hermione did wake up it was to see her friends and boyfriend asleep on her living room floor in conjured sleeping bags and her father sat in the chair opposite her watching her with a pensive look upon his face.

She got up from where she was lying on the couch and with a nod to her father left the room. She made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom so that she could take a proper look at herself, the reflection that stared back at her gave her pause, she looked amazing there was no other word to describe her, amazing did it perfectly.

Sitting down on her bed Hermione began to think upon what had happened in the last day and what would be happening in her future. Everything had changed, her looks, her parents, her blood status, almost everything. Well she had wanted to change her appearance yesterday, she had managed it, she thought almost sarcastically, as she did so that the lack of her father in her appearance was made up in her personality.

As she thought on everything she realised that while her past and where she came from was set in stone, her future was whatever she wished to make of it, yesterday was the start. The start of the beginning, there was no war to fight anymore, only a life to life, she thought with a smile. Everyone marked the end of the war in their own way, in their own time with their own celebrations.

Yesterday had been the end for her, her new beginning. Yesterday was her turning point.


End file.
